


I Am Yours, And Yours Alone

by PurrdieBois



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternative Universe - Kibby, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Furry, Hybrid!Ferdinand, Hybrids, Inflation, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Hubert's Ass, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, i am really so sorry, inspired by bunshima's kibby fics, it's kink city here i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrdieBois/pseuds/PurrdieBois
Summary: Hubert has finally allowed himself some private time with his dear husband where no one will disturb them (or overhear them). Unfortunately, however, it's a particular time of the season for Ferdinand, and Hubert is in for a little more than he'd bargained for...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 58





	I Am Yours, And Yours Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lion's maw, archer's heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673755) by [bunshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima). 



> I am so sorry to open this account with what I wanted to be wholesome, positive representation smut only to disappear for months and emerge again to post cursed content written last year. This and a couple other fics (which I might post... maybe...) were originally written for a certain discord channel and I wasn't going to release them into the wide world for fear of what havoc they might wreak, but... Well, here it is. There's a follow-up of sorts to this fic which is Even More Cursed but whether or not it sees the light of day is to be determined.
> 
> The idea for Hybrid!Ferdie (aka Purrdie) is based on bunshima's Kibby AU which gave me a severe case of brainrot for a while (if you haven't checked it out and you actually enjoyed this, go read kibby) so I decided to bring Purrdiebert to life in the form of plot-less, shameless smut. I'm So Sorry.

They were alone in the woods, concealed among the trees and shrubs, and as far as Hubert cared the two of them might as well have been the only two creatures in the world. For a little while, there was no war, no Church of Seiros, no Empire, just the two of them..

Ferdinand’s purring rumbled through him and into Hubert’s chest, where it stirred his heart into a frantic rhythm and smoothed out the tension beneath his skin. His fingers were buried in the softness of Ferdinand’s mane, even longer now than it had ever been before, as Ferdinand nuzzled into him, wet nose pressed against his neck and collarbone, breathing in his scent as though it was the air he needed to live. His clawless hands had been quick to remove his coat and his shirt was quick to follow, the buttons scattered in the grass, exposing his bare chest to the attention of the pink pads at the tips of his fingers, just rough enough against Hubert’s smooth skin to feel wonderful. Already his breath felt short and strained in his lungs, and he all-but jolted when Ferdinand’s rough tongue slid across his neck.

“ _ Ahh… _ I thought you might be… past teasing me…” he gasped, pulling his beastly lover closer to him. “Where is… all that eager energy, hm?”

A groan was his only answer, followed by another lick over his cheek, but Ferdinand did at least shuffle a little closer to him, pressing their bodies together - or the human half of Ferdinand’s, at least, his lion half still crouched next to him, his little wings twitching with excitement.

It had been an… interesting past few days. At first, when Ferdinand had become even more protective of Hubert than usual, refusing to let him leave a second earlier than he absolutely needed to and not letting him out of sight unless it was absolutely necessary, it had been rather charming, and Hubert had been more than happy to indulge in their time together. When he had taken to yowling and whining whenever Hubert was away too long, however, it had become an issue, and he’d quickly lost count of how many times he had apologised to Edelgard for having their war councils interrupted by Ferdinand’s crying out of his name from the courtyard. 

The most recent, and most surprising, new habit had been when Hubert had walked out into the courtyard after one of the afore-mentioned awkward interruptions only for Ferdinand to practically pounce on him, knocking him into a wall, and begin to, well… Suffice it say that Hubert hadn’t been able to look Edelgard in the eye since that particular incident, even if he had managed to shove Ferdinand away from him before anything went too far. He still heard soldiers snicker at him as he walked past. 

After that Hubert had sat Ferdinand down and demanded some sort of explanation to his odd behaviour, and the answer had been… enlightening.

A rut, Ferdinand had called it. A fascinating mixture of instincts and hormones experienced by hybrids that drastically increased the desire to breed. The tell-tale signs were usually possessiveness, clinginess, and, as Hubert had recently discovered, horniness. The best cure for it? Not difficult to imagine.

Hence the midday sojourn into the woods with Ferdinand, far enough away from the monastery that no one would disturb them - or, hopefully, hear them. As Ferdinand’s lapping tongue reached his mouth and they melted into a kiss with one another, Hubert considered himself rather lucky. Who else could boast a partner that desired them so strongly as to try and take him in front of the entire monastery’s gawking eyes? Hubert’s hands found Ferdinand’s cheeks, cupping them and pulling him deeper into the kiss, feeling the vibration of a moan from Ferdinand against his lips and smiling.

“You could have… told me… earlier,” he managed in pauses to breathe. 

Ferdinand huffed, the warm air puffing against his face as his lover pulled back, frowning down at him. “I was uncertain how you might react. It is… a rather embarrassing thing to admit.”

“Oh?” Hubert arched an eyebrow at him. “More embarrassing than jumping me in front of the entire war council, you mean? Or waking half the castle up when you tried to mate that poor couch?”

“W-Well… I may have gotten a little carried away, I will admit…”

Ah, there was truly nothing cuter than Ferdinand’s blush. Lifting a hand, Hubert traced his fingers from Ferdinand’s curved lips to his jaw, down his neck, to linger on the faint bruise on his shoulder, a mark that matched the one on Hubert’s own. Their bonding bite.

“There’s no one around now, however,” he said, letting his voice drop low. “We’ll have no better opportunity to settle all those instincts of yours, so you’d best get them out of your system while we have the chance.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? Hubert, I am not certain…”

“You seemed certain yesterday.”

The blush deepened, spread from his cheeks to his nose.

“I just… I do not want to hurt you.” He lowered his head to nuzzle against Hubert’s chest, the damp nose uncomfortably cool after the heat of Ferdinand’s hands. “If I were to cause you harm I do not think I could forgive myself. Not after…”

“I know.” Hubert wasn’t likely to forget the time Ferdinand had first tried to give him a bonding bite and overestimated his strength, biting down hard enough to pierce muscle as well as skin. While Hubert had thankfully known enough healing magic to quickly undo any permanent damage, the psychological effect on Ferdinand had been worse than either of them had foreseen. “I trust you, Ferdinand. You won’t hurt me.”

Not too much, at least.

To make his words more convincing, he lifted Ferdinand’s face from his chest and kissed him again, slipping his tongue between their lips to brush against the dangerously sharp teeth; he shivered, the sensation shooting straight to his groin.

Ferdinand stiffened suddenly, parting the kiss - much to Hubert’s disappointment - and sniffing down along his chest, scraping brief licks across the skin every now and again, lingering over each nipple. As rough muscle swiped across such a sensitive area Hubert arched up, groaning, hands clutching at the grass underneath him as sparks raced through his nerves. The licks travelled lower, across his abdomen, to his poor excuse for a happy trail, and Ferdinand’s hands began to grapple with his belt, his nose buried in Hubert’s crotch and making him moan at the pressure. He needed his pants gone,  _ now _ . Hubert reached down to help, both of them gasping and fumbling as they hurried to remove the damn thing, Ferdinand practically yanking off his boots as Hubert awkwardly kicked off his trousers and underclothes.

No sooner were his clothes gone than Ferdinand had shoved his face against Hubert’s groin once again, pressing his nose to the base of Hubert’s straining cock and breathing in deeply, his hands gripping Hubert’s thighs and spreading them. One hand clinging to Ferdinand’s hair, Hubert propped himself up on his other hand to watch as Ferdinand’s long tongue lapped at his balls, wrenching a long, needy moan from him. It still wasn’t enough.

“ _ Ferdie _ ,” he whined through clenched teeth. “Don’t tease…!”

A snort from Ferdinand. He glanced up at Hubert with a wicked grin, drawing his tongue slowly back into his mouth, letting the tip flick against the cock so desperate for attention.

“Hmmm, if you insist.”

Hubert shut his eyes, bracing himself for the sensation of that rough tongue on his already leaking tip, and was caught quite off-guard when Ferdinand’s hands slipped down his thighs to his ass cheeks and hoisted his lower half into the air. Bent at an odd angle, Hubert’s hand slipped from behind him and his head hit the grass with a curse.

Ass held up by Ferdinand’s strong arms, Hubert looked up through his thighs, past his cock now pressed against his stomach, to the mischievous look on Ferdinand’s face.

“Ferdinand, what are -  _ AH!” _

It was all he could go to grab the grass at his side, fingers digging into the soil, as Ferdinand’s tongue slid lazily across his entrance, gradually picking up pace until he was licking furiously, almost painfully, across the tender skin. Thinking was well beyond Hubert by this stage. His whole body quivered and a series of whimpers and moans bubbled out of him with each lick, melting into a groan as Ferdinand pressed the tip of his tongue inside him. It explored a little, twisting and flicking, before pressing in deeper and deeper until Ferdinand’s nose was nestled in Hubert’s balls, his long mane falling over his legs.

Hubert was going to cum before they’d even started. The ungodly sensation of that warm, rough tongue dipping in and out of him, dragging against his walls, set his nerves on fire and had him gasping for air like a man drowning. When Ferdinand started to purr and the vibrations travelled up through his throat and straight into Hubert, he screamed before he could stop himself, clapping a hand against his mouth and sobbing into his palm. Usually, a reaction like that would have made Ferdinand stop and check that Hubert was alright, but this time his purring only increased, his attentions only getting more vigorous. He could feel saliva dripping down his trembling ass and precum dribble onto his heaving chest, and it was  _ so much _ . Words failed him, and as strong fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs and cheeks thought failed him, too, and he had to forcibly bite into his hand as he spilled over himself, the sticky white mess coating his chest and neck. 

Finally, Ferdinand withdrew his tongue and looked up, barely visible through his long, red mane and the colours still dancing in front of Hubert’s eyes. He was aware of being lowered back onto the grass and Ferdinand shifting to loom over him, then a slurping sound.  _ Oh _ .

“What a mess!” Ferdinand hummed, smacking his wet lips. “I suppose I shall have to clean you up.”

“ _ Ferdinand!” _

His protests were already too late. He glanced down and immediately grimaced at the sight of Ferdinand’s tongue - which had been in his  _ ass _ \- shovelling stripes of cum into his mouth, ensuring he didn’t miss a single drop. Thankfully, he was distracted by the soft grunting sounds Ferdinand was making through his nose as his lips kissed across his chest, and something damp and warm nudging at his thigh. Twisting his neck enough to look down between Ferdinand’s front legs, his eyes widened.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Ferdinand’s cock like this, almost fully unsheathed, pinkish-red, and already stiff and leaking, but Hubert could have sworn it was even bigger than usual, almost as thick as his wrist. The sight of it made him suddenly nervous, and he gulped. By now, Ferdinand had finished cleaning him up and was watching him.

“May I?”

His voice was deep and breathy, almost completely missing it’s usual melodic lilt, and his breathing was heavy, his cheeks flushed and his eyes blown wide, his expression almost desperate as his hips humped at the air.

“ _ Please, Hubert… _ ”

This must be the full effect of his rut kicking in, his instinct to breed becoming too strong to ignore, but Hubert knew that if he refused now, Ferdinand wouldn’t force him, no matter how frustrated he was. And while Hubert  _ was _ a little nervous about what was in store for him, his arousal was undeniable, easily overpowering his fear.

However much it might hurt, Hubert wanted it, wanted that pain, wanted to be  _ bred _ .

“Do it,” he gasped, voice croaking. “I’m all yours.”

Ferdinand  _ growled _ . Hands grabbed his waist and rolled him over, leaving him sprawled on his hands and elbows. There was shifting above him and he felt Ferdinand’s long belly fur against his back, saw his large front paws position themselves next to his shoulders and Ferdinand lean forward in front of him, hands on his own, his face upside down in front of Hubert’s, nostrils flared and wild look to him, more lion than human. Hubert had just enough time to draw in a deep breath, grappling down any last-minute protests, as the hot, pointed tip bumped against his slicked entrance.

The first time they’d tried this, the tight fit had taken quite some getting used to for Hubert, and he’d had a hard time walking for the rest of the day. This time, however, Hubert’s suspicions about Ferdinand being thicker than usual must have been right; Ferdinand thrust into him with such force, stretching him so wide, that this time Hubert really did scream.

Ferdinand groaned, thrusting in a little deeper again. “Sorry… I… have to…  _ nnngh… _ ”

An inch or two deeper, and Hubert’s ass was burning. He winced, sucking in breaths through his nose, his jaw clenched so tight it might break. This was certainly leaning on the painful side of pain and pleasure, and just when he thought Ferdinand was hilted there were couple inches more, and another. Was he longer now, too?? Had his rut caused him to get bigger somehow?? At this rate, he was going to end up impaled. A bloody mess on the end of his mate’s cock. What an end for the Imperial army’s tactician.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Hubert felt Ferdinand’s swollen sack slap against his thighs and knew he was fully hilted. He looked down at gave a groan at the sight a bump sticking out from his abdomen, suspiciously similar in size and shape to the tip of Ferdinand’s cock. No wonder he felt like he was being speared through - he very nearly  _ was _ . Without warning, as he watched, Ferdinand suddenly leaned back, pulling himself all the way out again and leaving Hubert horrendously empty.

“ _ Euch _ , F-Ferdie? What’s-?” 

_ Wrong _ , was going to be his next word, but it was lost when he felt Ferdinand’s teeth gently bite down on his shoulder, right over his bonding bite, and instead tumble out as a sharp cry. More bites followed, along his shoulders, up his neck, at his ears, and after each nip Ferdinand would run his tongue over the wound, cleaning up any drawn blood. It had Hubert hard again at an alarmingly quick rate.

Just as he felt himself stiffening, grunting at the mingled feelings of arousal and discomfort, Ferdinand shuffled down and, unhinging his jaw a little, took Hubert’s unfortunately flat ass cheek in his mouth, making him yelp.

“D-Don’t bite that!” he snapped, sounding far weaker than he’d hoped he would.

Ferdinand simply moaned around the meat in his mouth, his hands kneading Hubert’s thighs, before releasing him and doing the same to his other cheek, now drooling openly. For a moment Hubert let himself imagine that he was Ferdinand’s prey, a meal that would be used and then consumed, trapped in the great predator’s embrace, and shuddered, the tip of his cock prodding his abs. That didn’t take long at all. 

Giving a last, gentle squeeze with his teeth, Ferdinand let go and clicked his jaw back into place. He shoved his nose between the two cheeks and gave a loud breath in, unashamedly, before getting back into position as he was before, and Hubert once again felt a nudging at his entrance.

He huffed. “Could you make it quicker this time?”

Lips against his neck, soft and gentle. 

“As you wish.”

He had never been so quick to regret his words. 

There was no time to brace himself; one second he was empty and the next Ferdinand’s entire length was buried in him to the hilt, slamming into him so fast that he felt the air shoved from his lungs. He couldn’t even scream. There was just the most miserable wheezing gasp Hubert had ever heard and his head spinning like a dial. His arms collapsed under his weight and his face was in the grass.

“Hubert? Was that too fast? Though, you did request it…”

“Fuck off.”

As he gingerly lifted himself back onto his he winced at the bulk of the thing in him, pressed in amongst his guts. It was throbbing with every beat of Ferdinand’s heart, and he could  _ feel  _ it against his insides. It was wonderful and awful at the same time. And it was definitely a good two inches longer than Hubert remembered, not to mention thicker.

Above him, Ferdinand gave a long groan and began to shift. He was gentle at first, giving short thrusts against Hubert’s ass, then whatever composure he was holding together fell away, and the groan became a throaty growled. That was the only warning Hubert had before Ferdinand pulled back and started truly ploughing into him.

“ _ AUUGHH! _ ”

Thank goodness he’d chosen a spot far enough away from the monastery that no one could hear them, as anyone wandering past would surely think that Hubert was being brutally murdered from the sounds he was making. Ferdinand was pounding him now without restraint, so forceful that Hubert could feel himself being pushed across the grass with every railing blow, his hands digging dirt and shoots up as he fought to keep himself upright. Every heave forward brought Ferdinand’s (he got a vasectomy it’s canon now) balls slamming into his thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. His whole body was trembling with the sheer strength of each thrust, and he was suddenly uncertain of his body’s capacity to handle it.

_ “F-Ferd, hng _ ...  _ Ferdi...nand _ …  _ S-Slow… down…! Agh!” _

There was no decrease in Ferdinand’s pace; if anything, his thrusts only became faster, more erratic. Thick locks of mane fell over his shoulders as Ferdinand lowered his human torso down against him, his lips finding Hubert’s neck again, grunting and growling into the skin. This wasn’t the polite, well-mannered Ferdinand he had first met five years ago, but the fierce, almost savage hybrid that tried to kill him just a few months past. Hubert didn’t believe he was in danger of being killed here, at least not deliberately, but there was a definite fear swelling in his chest at the realisation that Ferdinand was barely in control of himself, thriving purely on instinct at this stage, and that there was no longer any bowing out. There was something else swelling, he noticed with each thrust; something that caught and tugged at his aching rim and made what little air he had left catch in his throat.

Teeth dug into the skin of his neck and Hubert  _ wailed _ . Thin trickles of blood ran from the wound, but Ferdinand didn’t bother cleaning it this time. He continued to bite, leaving a trail of piercing marks down to his bonding bite, where he grabbed the bruise and refused to let go, groaning and snarling into the flesh of Hubert’s shoulder. Now the terrifying pace had begun to slow, but only because something - something large and growing at the base of Ferdinand’s length - was forcing him to. Every time it stretched him even further than he already was, Hubert keened, a high-pitched cry of overstimulation. He felt wetness on his cheeks and realised, damn it all, that he was  _ crying _ . Unlike the first time they’d done this, Ferdinand didn’t bother asking; he fully intended to go right ahead and knot him, and this time Hubert was at such a heightened level of sensitivity that he wasn’t sure he’d remain conscious for much longer. Passing out  _ during _ sex hadn’t been something he’d thought possible before now.

The knot was growing. Ferdinand’s thrusting had, at long last, slowed to what would have been a manageable pace, had that thick ring of hard muscle not been in the equation. On either side of Hubert, Ferdinand’s paws dug deep into the dirt, and above him his chest heaved with every powerful rut into him, his full strength dragging the knot in and out of him, again and again, as Hubert openly sobbed, spit dribbling from his lips. The human half of Ferdinand was still hunched over him, teeth still embedded in the bonding bite’s mark, one hand on Hubert’s arm to steady him and the other on his hip to try and hold him still, pushing him back into each lurch forward. Blood, drool, and tears had begun to paint the grass, along with a few strings of cum - Hubert hadn’t even realised he’d orgasmed again. 

There wasn’t much time to ruminate on the realisation; the next thrust forced Ferdinand to a halt as the knot slammed into Hubert’s ass and met too much resistance to be forced in, and Ferdinand grunted. He pulled back just a little and tried again, wriggling his hips to get a better angle, and the pressure on Hubert’s prostrate had him moaning with the much-needed pleasure he’d been waiting for to balance out the pain. It must have been just enough to get him to relax, as suddenly the whole knot was in him, stretching him in ways he had previously thought humanly - or at least sanely - impossible, and that was the end of it. There was no getting back out, and for better or worse Hubert and Ferdinand were stuck together. That didn’t, however, stop Ferdinand from huffing and rutting a few more times, rocking Hubert back and forth as he did so, before a deep, rumbling groan poured from him, and Hubert felt the length in him throb and twitch as it spilled Ferdinand’s seed deep into his gut. And somehow, through all the haze of pain and pleasure and who knows how many feeble orgasms, Hubert could feel the heat of it filling him, and dared a look down at his stomach.

If he had the strength left him, Hubert would unashamedly admit that he would have been immediately aroused by the sight of his belly already beginning to swell around the bulge of Ferdinand’s length. It made him even giddier than he was. The teeth in his shoulder released him, and the groan bubbled into silence.

“Hh… H...Hubert…?” Ferdinand sounded as ruined as Hubert felt. “Are… Are you ok…?”

Hubert nodded, then realised he should at least attempt to speak. A mistake.

“Yes…” Was that truly his voice? It shook so much he sounded more like a timid child. “I’m… alright…”

“Sorry, I… Oh!” 

He gasped and Hubert moaned as there was a twitch inside him once again, a second load following the first. By now he was well aware of the strain on his abdomen, and glanced to see that the swelling had, in fact, increased.

“That’s… alright,” he gasped, tearing his gaze away. “Just… can you… get out of me, now?”

A tug on his ass that made him wince both in pain and regret. The knot was still swollen.

“I can’t!” Ferdinand tried again and Hubert yelped. “I am sorry, but it will not…  _ Ahh! _ ”

A third load, and Hubert was starting to worry. What were the exact limitations of a human’s ability to store cum? He had a terrible feeling he was about to find out, and tried to swallow down a lump of panic.

“Th-That’s alright, I’m sure it won’t…”

His words were cut off by a groan from Ferdinand, more pained than pleased, and a  _ fourth _ load joined the other three in his gut. Surely, if he hadn’t already ruptured something, he was about to. When he tried to move, hoping to maybe ease the strain on his bruised elbows and knees, he could  _ hear _ a sloshing from his belly. It was the most horrendously lewd sound he’d ever heard. He just hoped it was only panic in his throat…

“I… I think that is all of it,” Ferdinand sighed, sounding almost content. “I must say, feel much better now!”

“I’m sure you do,” grumbled Hubert. “What now?” 

In place of an answer, Ferdinand hooked and arm around his chest and rolled - or rather, collapsed - onto his side, dragging Hubert uncomfortably along with him so that he was settled against Ferdinand’s furred belly, nestled in the warmth of it with Ferdinand’s lion legs cradling him and his human torso leaning over him, amber eyes blinking down at his still slightly trembling frame.

“How do you feel?”

Hubert grimaced. “Fuller than any human ought to be. And it’s… warm, actually.” He looked down once more at the very prominent curve of his belly, swollen and soft. “I wouldn’t call it comfortable by any means, but I suppose I’ve felt worse.”

Ferdinand’s gaze followed his and widened. “O-Oh! Oh, my… Is that…?”

“Yes.”

When Ferdinand’s hand reached down to touch him, he involuntarily flinched, but compared to his very recent actions Ferdinand was incredibly gentle, caressing the stretched skin as carefully as a flower petal. After tracing the curve of it, Ferdinand’s fingers pressed down, and the fluid beneath squelched; Hubert winced again. 

“Does that hurt?”

“N-No, but I wouldn’t say it was pleasant, either.” Or, perhaps he could learn to, at the very least. There was something oddly nice about being so thoroughly full of such an intimate warmth. Not that he’d admit that to Ferdinand just yet. “How long until…?”

“I am not sure, actually. It usually would have been gone down by now.”

Hubert wriggled his ass a little to check; no change. He wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week, let alone walk anywhere. For now, though, he was too exhausted to let it bother him. Knot or no knot, there would be going anywhere for him. His eyes slipped shut and he let his head tip back against Ferdinand’s beastly chest. A moment later, he felt Ferdinand begin to lick at the bloody mess that were his shoulders and neck, cleaning him up.

“Thank you, Hubert,” he said between licks, “for helping me with this. I am very sorry if it was… difficult for you.”

A weak chuckle was all Hubert could manage. 

“I’m your mate, aren’t I? I couldn’t let you suffer through this on your own. And besides, I rather enjoyed it.” Our parts of it, certainly. Some parts he could live with a little less of, but even the pain was enjoyable in its own way. Any further remarks he might have made about dreading the inevitable mess that would result from their activities were smothered by Ferdinand’s mane as the hybrid hugged him, kissing all over his face.

“My mate!  _ My mate! _ Yes!” Hubert had almost forgotten how excited he got about that. “You and I, together,  _ always _ . And I will be certain that you enjoy this just as much tomorrow!”

Hubert paled.  _ Oh no. _


End file.
